The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a valve for a turbine starter.
Turbine starters include turbines that require a supply of air to operate properly. This air supply is provided via duct work upstream from the turbine through which an air flow pathway is defined. A valve is normally disposed along this pathway for modulating an amount of the air flow permitted to proceed to the turbine. Where more air flow is required, the valve is opened and, where it is necessary to limit the flow, the valve is closed.
The valves for modern turbine starters are typically controlled by pneumatic controllers. These controllers operate on water saturated and contaminated air in icing conditions, which can result in poor reliability and high warranty costs. In addition, the pneumatic actuation of the valve is typically oversized to overcome the icing problem. This increases the weight of the turbine starter and, in an airplane, for example, the added weight may be particularly troublesome.